At the Party
by penelopesaidoh
Summary: Robsten/Taylor Lautner threesome fun in the bathroom at a party. This has no point other than to porn. Be warned that it's a little bit dirty.


If RPF isn't your deal, leave now, please!

If you're not allowed to read or are offended by sexual content or mature language, don't read this! Seriously. Even _I _am a little offended by this.

I admit to not knowing a ton about the extended cast of _Twilight, _so excuse me if anything seems off.

This is a piece of a one-shot with Robsten + Taylor because I think it's hot and it apparently is very very rare (though I can't imagine why). Basically, Robsten as a couple, but they like to play with their friend sometimes.

/

The party's been in full swing for a couple of hours now. It's loud and alcohol-laden like most of Kellan's parties are. Kristen snagged Taylor to dance with her about half an hour ago because, even with a good deal of alcohol in his system, Rob refuses to dance. Plus, Taylor's just a really good dancer. Nikki hung out with them on the makeshift dance floor for a while, but Paul has since whisked her away somewhere so there's no longer anyone to distract Kristen from the music and Taylor's hands and Taylor's hips. Kellan has made it some sort of challenge to get everyone as drunk as possible, and he keeps appearing out of thin air to hand Kristen drinks, never the same thing twice. It's seriously not helping her in acting like she doesn't want to rip off Taylor's shirt and run her tongue down his abs. Alcohol has never been a friend to her self-control and she is definitely going to make it a new personal goal to not go past tipsy when Rob's not around because her nerve endings are screaming and she's going to explode if she doesn't get hands on bare skin soon.

Unlike herself, Taylor's only had a couple of beers so it's become his responsibility to keep their hips a friendly distance apart and keep her hands from inappropriate wandering. He's always so good at being appropriate in these situations.

The song changes again, some obnoxious pop song that would never normally appeal to her, but somehow becomes everybody's favorite song ever when you're drunk and in the mood to dance. She's pulling Taylor in closer, one of her thighs going in between his and her hands kneading into the small of his back, playing at the waistband of his jeans, her fingers dipping inside. And, fuck, he smells good. But he pushes her back by the waist, tilts her chin up, and gives her the tenth warning look of the evening. "Your boyfriend's watching".

She rolls her eyes at him. Of course he's watching. She's felt his eyes on her since she stepped away from his side to find Taylor. He's standing somewhere near the edge of the dance floor, talking to a couple of crew members and some random people she doesn't recognize. She doesn't know how he's possibly carrying a conversation when she knows all of his attention is on her. "He likes to watch".

Taylor smirks. "Maybe. But I don't think he'd appreciate everyone else getting a show."

"So, why don't you both take me home then? We can pick this back up in the bedroom…"

"You mean in the car."

"Well, it depends on who drives. You're the only sober one, and since you won't let me blow you while you drive, I…" She squeaks embarrassingly when someone pulls her backwards. Even with all of the alcohol running through her system, she has enough awareness to worry for just a second that someone heard what she was just saying, but then she gets a glimpse of Rob's face before his lips find her neck and his arms wrap around her fully. As easily as that, she forgets her conversation with Taylor and the fact that he's standing right in front of her, and feels herself melt into the strong body behind her. Her brain checks out for a few seconds, and when she comes back she hears Rob saying something to Taylor. Taylor disappears quickly, and she wonders for a second if Rob is angry, if he told Taylor to get lost and leave her alone, but when she can see his face again, his eyes are soft and he doesn't look angry at all.

"You really shouldn't be groping our friends in public."

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you."

"You don't dance."

"I can learn."

"I think dancing requires movement. You know, with the music and all." He doesn't start moving to the music; just stares at her for a moment, and then he's pulling her in and kissing her. His lips are soft and gentle, not demanding yet but very thorough. His tongue slides over her bottom lip before dipping into her mouth, and she can't believe that he's kissing her like this with all these people around them, but she's not in a state to put a stop to it. Both of her hands hold on to his neck while his grip her waist.

She's thinking about nibbling his lip when she hears Kellan loudly suggest that they get a room, followed by laughter and a few inappropriate, drunken shouts. She pulls away then and she can feel her face reddening, but Rob just grins at her and pulls her toward the stairs.

She's thinks for a moment that he's actually taking her to a bedroom and she's about to protest, insist that they can't have sex in a bed in Kellan's house, insist that he take her home and fuck her in her own bed. But they reach the top of the stairs and he doesn't guide her to the bedrooms but opens the first door by the landing and nudges her inside.

She's only a couple of steps into the room when Taylor materializes in front of her, and she's gasping in surprise as he tilts her back toward the counter and kisses her while Rob locks the door. Taylor wastes little time before he's moving his hands under her skirt to slide her panties down and she's suddenly very, very glad that she decided against jeans at the last minute. And the guys must have planned this scenario because Taylor goes to his knees and then Rob's leaning down to help him get her shoes off. Her hips are urged back into the counter and her right leg brought up to prop on Taylor's shoulder at the thigh to allow him better access.

And Taylor's become really fucking good at this over the past couple of months. He loves pushing the limits to see how worked up he can get her, how long he can drag out the pleasure, how hard he can make her come. And, really, his eagerness has given Kristen a whole new appreciation for the act since she's usually more focused on the direct goal of getting something hard in her pussy and getting off.

He starts out slow, as usual, licking at her folds, dipping his tongue into her opening, and circling around her clit without applying any real pressure. She grips the counter behind her with one hand and fists Rob's shirt with the other where he's pressed against her side, staring intently between her legs. Taylor shifts to lick his way inside of her and his nose bumps her clit just right and the oh-so-slight stubble on his chin scratches her thigh and she lets out a ridiculously embarrassing groan. Rob catches it quickly with his mouth, pulling her face to his and feeding her his tongue. Taylor finally moves to her clit and teases her with alternating suction and gentle flicks of his tongue. He turns his head to rub his prickly cheek against her thigh on fucking purpose and she has to pull her mouth from Rob's to drop her head back and pant.

"He's getting pretty good at that, isn't he, love?" She hears Rob's chuckle and then she hears his belt buckle, and she scrambles to help him get his pants open and his dick out. He looks gorgeous and exactly like what she wants and her mouth waters, but there's no way she's getting him in this position. She does what she can, squeezing and stroking firmly, watching the pleasure soften his face. She explores him as best she can with one hand, rubbing behind his balls, rolling them in her palm, tracing the length of him with her fingertips before returning to a firm jerking motion. He's easy to please, especially when he's this worked up, and he shows his appreciation sucking at her throat with his fingers tangled in her hair.

She's startled when he knocks her hand away and starts stroking himself, but then he's rubbing his fingers over the head, lifting them to her mouth, and painting fluid across her lips. She licks it away eagerly, the bitter, salty taste mixing with what's left of her lip gloss. Rob's staring at her, his eyes almost black, he moans and rubs his thumb back over her bottom lip, nudging her lips apart and then putting it in her mouth for her to suck on. She sucks and licks at his thumb, giving him her best lusty eyes, hoping something might snap and make him throw her down on the floor and fuck her right there, but he just pulls his thumb away and smoothes it over her cheek, leaving spit in its wake, and then he drops down to his knees beside Taylor.

She whines at the loss and reaches out for him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

"I'm not fucking you here. We'll go home soon, and then we'll both fuck you. I promise. If you're a good girl, maybe we'll even try at the same time. But you have to come first."

"I can't, Rob. Fuck, I can't."

"Don't tell me you can't. You're fucking dripping all over the place." And he's right. She can feel it on her thighs, see it on Taylor's face when she manages to catch a glimpse. "I know you're almost there. What do you need?"

"Inside. Something inside of me."

"You need me here?" Fingers brush at her opening, two just barely sliding in. She can't talk anymore. She can only concentrate on not biting a hole through her bottom lip as Taylor turns his attention on her clit full force, but she nods her head as best she can even though she knows Rob already knows what she wants.

Taylor mouth stays at her clit and Rob's fingers sink into her from the back and then they're working in tandem, both firm and quick. Rob's fingers thrust into her for about ten strokes before everything falls apart and every nerve ending in her body lights up and she knows they must hear her screaming downstairs. They drag it out, Taylor with his tongue and Rob with his fingers, until everything starts to go numb. She closes her eyes and moans. When sensation returns, she looks down to see Rob taking his turn licking at her. She runs her fingers through his hair and Taylor just stares at her with a ridiculously prominent bulge in his pants and the boy apparently has developed a real fetish for eating her out because nothing else gets him going as quickly. She finally pushes Rob's face away, and demands, "Home. Now."

/

Review if you are moved to do so. Just don't be a jerk. =)


End file.
